Elite Flashbacks
by RaevynMoon
Summary: This will enclose any and all flashbacks I come up with for Elite. It will include, but is not limited to, the original flashbacks. Will have Chapter One out soon!
1. Chapter 1

Just a note from Rae(vynMoon)

This will be the new location of the flashbacks. Which are slowly being improved. I want to get 20 & 21 out for Elite and perhaps the next chapter of Ravyn Parker out before I post these. Sorry if anyone is disappointed.


	2. Chapter 2

Flashbacks Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Original Characters and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~

'What if you're here to kill Voldemort for my world?'

One sentence and Harry wouldn't think of anything else. How could he?

He paused as he saw Cedric/Re'em enter the Great Hall with Dumbledore, pressing himself up against the wall until he realized the stupidity of his actions. Neither of them knew what he truly looked like, much less his true identity and he wasn't about to tell them something like that!

He went outside and as he walked he began thinking just how he was first introduced to the Elite.

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

_July 2, 1992_

'_I'm a murderer.' eleven, almost twelve, year old Harry James Potter thought as he sat on the swing - staring at the ground._

_In the week that he'd been back from his first year at Hogwarts he had been depressed and more often than not sought solitude in the small playground 2/3s of a kilometer away from Privet Drive. Dudley and his friends - newly reunited after spending the year apart - kept their distance from "the Freak"._

_He allowed his black hair to grow into his eyes, ever since yesterday morning he'd noticed a man in military fatigues following him around Little Whinging. If the man wanted something from him, he would be prepared._

_RAIDEN'S POV_

'_Why in the name of Hades did I decide to come here?' Raiden, or Isaac Kelle, thought as he walked through Little Whinging. He'd come to suburbia to get away from London - and Ares's constant… nagging… that he needed to train (and choose) a student, like Roman already had._

_He didn't want to pick a blue blood like Ainslee - that kid allowed the fact that he was a blue blood to go to his head. No. If he chose anyone, it would be someone who knew they were being given an honor. _

_For the second time in as many hours, he could see the young lad with black hair. Just an hour before, the young man (saying Boy just mad him think of his son - Zak - who had already decided that his code name was going to be Zacharus) hadn't moved from his seat on the wooden swing. Raiden did note that no child's hair grew that long (almost ten centimeters) in an hour's time._

'_He's a metamorphmagus, whoever he is.' Raiden thought as he stretched out his consciousness and heard the thoughts on the surface of Harry's mind._

'_I'm a murderer.' he heard the boy think. 'I killed him and they said "Good Job." How is murder doing something good?'_

_It was then that Raiden realized who this young man was - none other than Harry James Potter - the reason he was in this godforsaken country to begin with. _

_He walked up to the lad._

"_W-who are you?" Harry asked as he jumped off the swing._

"_I am a stranger searching for one I wish to meet."_

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

The day went down in the history books as one neither Harry (later naming himself Gryffin in honor of Sophia Evans - nee Gryffin, his grandmother) nor Raiden would ever soon forget.

There were so many things that Raiden taught Harry about his own family and Harry soaked it all up like a sponge. It surprised Isaac as to how little he knew about the Potter and Evans families. Of course, Petunia wasn't exactly helpful either.

In the almost two full months before Harry went back to school, Raiden taught him the basics of everything he needed to know - including Occlumency and meditation.

The meditation was necessary, at first, as Harry was only able to portkey to St. Joan's for a few hours at a time until Raiden got a hold of a time turner and a potion known only to the ICW that could stop someone for aging for 500 minutes at a time. It couldn't be used continuously and there needed to be at least 1300 minutes between dosages and most people thought that it was too much of a bother - unless your name was Harry Potter and you were an active time traveler.

He would drink the potion, take the portkey (untraceable) of St. Joan's, portkey back eight hours later, used the time turner to go back eight hours, get a shower and then sleep for another eight hours.

Raiden used the time twice a week to tutor his student in his classes. It was the reason a warded pavilion was added to St. Joan's - more and more teachers followed Raiden's example and began teaching their students as well. Of course, none of them ran their students as ragged as he did Harry…

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

_2nd__ year_

_Harry mentally groaned as he used the time turner to go back eight hours, he was exhausted!_

_After constant training, and a decent amount of natural ability, Raiden determined that his student had enough skill to begin the study of the green belt exercises._

_He took a hot shower, dressing in once of the five pajama outfits that Raiden had gotten him for his birthday. The set he wore were mostly scarlet but the drawstring bottoms were plaid with black and gold too._

_He grabbed his toiletries bag and walked out of the bathroom, put his back on top of his trunk and climbed under the blankets and went to sleep._

_The next morning, Hermione was TRYING to wake him up. It was a Saturday and they all knew that to wake Harry Potter on a day that he didn't have to be awake was next to impossible. Not even if Snape was in the Common Room in a tutu dancing to Swan Lake.  
_

"_Mione, go 'way. S'eeping." he said groggily into his pillow and pulled his blanket over his head._

_Hermione grabbed his blanket and tugged, "Harry James Potter you need to get up. Someone was petrified last night!"_

"_Wasn't me. Go 'way!"_

"_Mrs. Tonks is here."_

"_See her later." he said and Hermione grumped for a moment before leaving the dorm._

_2__nd__ year_

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

Halloween quickly became known as 'the time that Harry's Law is strongest'. True, he'd been under penalty of the Meat Processor if he got into any sort of trouble.

Unfortunately, trouble still found him. That night, the ICW had to transport a prisoner - flanked by two Dementors. Needless, to say, he'd passed out, Raiden had gotten infuriated, and two people lost their jobs (they were only ICW so nothing was carved out and they were bound by a Wizard's Oath not to tell anyone).

Of course, things only seemed to pick up when the formation of a dueling club was announced to the general populous of Hogwarts.

-O-

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

_The dueling club was held at eight o' clock on a Friday night, Raiden had given him the night off so he might learn something. The both of them hoped that Flitwick might be the one leading it as the man had been a champion dueler at one time._

_He originally come with Ron and Hermione but had wandered away before he collided with someone and the two of them fell to the floor._

_The girl he'd run into was none other than Alexia Ryssa (1) Black. She had black hair, brown eyes, and a heart shaped face - and that was what he noticed before he realized that she wore the Slytherin Crest._

"_Sorry." he apologized and stood up before reaching an arm out to help her stand._

_Alexia stood as the slightly older Gryffindor helped her out. She knew of Harry Potter, almost everyone in the magical world did - even her American cousins were jealous over the fact that _she_ would be going to school with _the_ Harry Potter. _

_She grinned, "It's alright. I'm Alexia Black. But you can call me Lexie." she said grinned while her accent included not only the British Accent where she went to school but the New Orleans Accent where she spent most of her time when she wasn't in school._

_Harry grinned and it was one of those weird hints that told her that he would be a heart breaker in the foreseeable future, plus as a FFT (Future Famous Teen - not that he wasn't already the second F) it would break a lot of hearts. Even Harry Potter would learn the saying from Princess Diana the hard way "just smile and wave". _

_"I'm Harry Potter."_

_She grinned even more and the two of them walked over to the platform - near a few others from the first 1__st__ and 2__nd__ years._

_They talked lightly for the next ten minutes about little things and it was then that Harry began to realize that Alexia Black was kind and loyal like her American Mother - with her British Uncle's attitude._

_When they saw Lockhart up on the platform they both groaned._

"_Not him."_

"_Bloody Hell."_

_Harry then realized what she said before he looked at her as though he'd struck gold. "You don't like Lockhart?"_

_Lexie shook her head, "I learned more about Defense from my mum than he's taught us all year! This is supposed to be one of the greatest schools of magic in the world!"_

_Harry grinned, "Yes, it is but I've found that the books are more interesting than his lectures. The dates overlap for Merlin's sake! It's no wonder that the Gryffindor Boys in the second dorm and I formed a study group with Neville Longbottom. We spend an hour a week going over Defense texts. A much better use of our time." he said before Snape was announced as Lockhart's "assistant"._

_The two of them cheered loudly for Snape, surprising many in the process._

_Chris Deverell, another 1__st__ year Slytherin, looked at him curiously. "Potter, won't your friends say anything? You being around us Snakes?"_

_Harry shrugged, "Snakes are my friends. Besides, who's the better Slytherin? The one in the snake skin or the one in the Lion's Den?"_

_When it was announced that Snape and Lockhart were going to duel Harry yelled out: _'Send that blonde prick back to the Stone Age and we're even Snape!'

_Potter and Black were reunited._

-O-

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

For the entire year he kept his head down - or he tried to. Fortunately, in November, Raiden introduced Harry to the Magnus Loki of Deos.

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

-O-

_Harry sighed as Raiden let him stop doing push ups at the training grounds. He'd gotten more ever since Snape had given him a detention for insubordination._

"_Can't I just do the rest tomorrow night?" he practically begged his mentor, even though he knew that Raiden was only making him do so many out of principle. _

_Raiden lightly glared at him, he didn't usually punish Harry so severely for a mere detention - especially when Snape could give Harry a detention for anything - but when it was for insubordination… "Say it. Eight words that I want to hear."_

"_I'm sorry and I'll never do it again?" he said heopfully even though Raiden could hear the exhaustion underneath it. _

"_What did he have you do?"_

"_Scrubbed out cauldrons. Darn Hufflepuffs need to learn how to keep their cauldrons clean." he muttered as he rubbed his right arm. "Er, sir."_

_Raiden sighed._

"_You may as well let him stop, Raiden. You don't want to be accused of child endangerment, do you?" Loki asked as he appeared in a gust of wind. How he could get his voice to project before his appearance - Raiden doubted if he would ever know._

"_I don't know. The idea definitely has its own merits." Raiden said even as he looked down to see Harry dozing on a bench a few feet away._

"_He isn't a soldier Raiden."_

"_He's going to have to be. Ask any of the seers, he's going to return." Raiden said as he looked at Harry with concern._

"_Which is exactly why he's your student. But remember, a boy is not a man. Nothing you can do will make it any faster than Allah wills._

-O-

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

Harry's portkey didn't activate for another three days and he later found out that Loki and Raiden had made it so that Loki was officially his second mentor. Seeing as how Loki seemed to know when Harry was on his last wind.

It was shortly after that they discovered that Harry's hair was a useful warning sighn for illness…

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

-O-

_If Harry hadn't wanted detention, he would have skipped Arithmacy for sure instead of going and feeling even worse by the end of the lesson. He'd flat out ignored Hermione and went straight to the library to get his homework done._

_He left a ½ hour before the library closed and when he was halfway to Gryffindor Tower his stomach jumped and he'd never been more thankful that he was so close to the bathroom._

_A half an hour he was still worshipping the porcelain god. His tie was loosened, the first two buttons of his shirt were undone, his sweater was off and his robe was on the other side of the bathroom hear the door. His bag was just outside of the stall, his hair was a plum sort of color and stuck to his head thanks to the sweat from the fever he'd been running the entire day. _

_He had a suspicion that Filch knew exactly where he was but the man wasn't about to interrupt someone so violently sick. It was better to ambush him later when he WASN'T projectile vomiting.  
_

_The portkey activated. _

_His stomach lurched painfully._

_He hurled all over Raiden._

_-_O-

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

Loki didn't let either of them live it down for weeks. Of course, Loki could only hold his weak student and distract him when the Healer had to inject the potion straight into him after he'd puked it up for the third consecutive time.

He had blackmail because Harry was projectile vomiting - all over Thoth.

*

Andie Tonks had all but adopted her cousin's daughter and it was at the end of May in the year 1993 that Sirius Black "escaped" from Azkaban and it was less than a month later that father and daughter met for the first time in either of their lives.

Needless to say, Harry gained a pseudo sister and regained his godfather thanks to some quality Veritaserum.

Third year was… interesting to say the least.

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

-O-

_Snape didn't just hate him. No, Snape _loathed _him. Harry realized as he was assigned to work with Neville during Potions._

_Thanks to Walkyrie's tutoring, Harry was starting to realize just was so _great_ about Potions. It was an exact art, a science that could easily be demolished by a nervous and terrified student. Unfortunately for Harry, Neville was both._

_The potion started bubbling with loud **blop, blop, blops**, and when Harry knew for a fact that it should be quietly simmering - he knew something was wrong._

_When it exploded, he shoved Neville out of the way and screamed when the boiling concoction drenched him completely._

_Snape took action immediately and ordered everyone OUT!_

_Neville was far from consolable, muttering _**I killed Harry Potter**_ under his breath in a mantra._

_Snape was able to get everyone out of the room before turning back to Potter. It was hten that he saw the green eyed and black haired boy._

_Harry was five._

_The small child's clothing had miraculously shrunk with him - a fact that Snape was more than grateful for._

"_Potter!" he snarled and watched as the child looked at him and let loose a scream that could put a siren to shame._

_Then little Harry did what any sane 5 year old would do when confronted with the unknown - he ran._

_*_

_Daphne Greengrass, Blaise Zabini, and Draco Malfoy waited outside of htePotion's classroom - hoping that the only hope they had to avoid becoming Death Eaters would be alright._

_True, at thirteen and fourteen (Draco), they were the picture of the perfect pureblood child but it was all an act. The lot of them knew that the Dark Lord would return - and according to Draco: _**Malfoys do not bow to anyone**_. _

_Until then, they had to avoid being discovered and killed - or even worse… disowned._

_They waited until they heard a loud scream and then a three foot high - maybe closer to four - black haired blur collided with Daphne. _

_The child looked horrified, "I'm sorry!" he cried out. _

_Daphne dusted herself off, "It's alright. I am quite alright."_

"_Oh." Harry said as he looked at her._

"_Who are you?" the Italian born wizard asked as he looked at the child. Blaise frowned, there was something familiar…._

"_I'm Harry James Potter age five and two-sixths." the boy said precisely and Daphne couldn't help but grin._

"_It is nice to meet you, Harry James Potter. I am Daphne and that's Blaise and the blonde is Draco."_

_Little Harry smiled at them and when he saw Draco his hair went white blonde._

"_Daphne?" he asked as he tugged on her robe so she knelt down. _

"_Yes?"_

"_Is Draco an angel? Is he going to take me to heaven?"_

_Draco sneered, "Of course not, _Potter_."_

_Harry's eyes filled with tears and his hair returned to its black color._

_Daphne hugged him as he started crying and she glared at Draco. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked gently. _

"_I'm bad!"_

"_What?"_

"_Bad boys don't go to heaven!"_

_Daphne sent a look to Draco that would have burnt him to a crisp if a look could actually accomplish such a feat. "Harry?"_

_Harry stepped back as he stopped crying._

"_I think Draco confused you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You see…"_

"_You aren't old enough to go to heaven yet. So I can't take you. Yet." Draco said, not wanting the small child - even if it was Potter - to start crying again._

"_So… I'm not bad?"_

_Daphne shook hear head, "Of course not!"_

"_So, when I'm big, I'll get to go to heaven with Mummy and Daddy?"_

_Draco cringed as he realized just what the five year old had been crying about._

_Daphne nodded her wavy blonde/brown head. "Someday."_

"_Ok." Harry said before he saw their house crest. "You're Snakes!"_

"_Yes, we are."_

"_Then you're my friends!" he said happily and hugged Daphne._

"_Why do you say that … Harry." Blaise asked curiously._

"_You took me away from the Dursleys and brought me to an angel!"_

_Daphne smiled, "Yes."_

_Harry smiled and hugged her again, then he looked down at his own clothes. _

"_Draco?"_

"_Yes Po-Harry?"_

"_You made a mistake."_

"_What?"_

"_You made me a lion. I want to be a snake!"_

"_Why?"_

"_Snakes are my friend!" he insisted._

_Daphne smiled and waved her wand, the red and gold quickly became green and silver. "There little snake, all better."_

"_Thank you Daphne!"_

_One hour later they went outside for Care of Magical Creatures and Harry was happily skipping as he held Daphne's hand. Daphne had given him a cupcake! With an "H" on it - for Harry!  
_

_Then the Gryffindors ruined it._

_Draco only confirmed that he would turn sides when little Harry cried out for his snakes to let him stay with him. That he didn't care about going to heaven if Draco would save him._

_Ron never got slapped so hard by Hermione - ever._

_That night, Ron shoved him into the bathroom as the portkey activated._

_***_

_Magnus Raiden waited patiently as he checked the realistic shaped and weighted paintball gun for his student. He wasn't about to allow Harry near a real gun but this was close enough._

_All of his plans were cut to shreds when a young boy, no more than five or six, appeared via portkey._

_Raiden saw a flash of green eyes before he heard a startled yelp and the yound lad ran off and hid in the wood._

'_Great.' Raiden thought as Rhea walked over to the startled child, she was one of the few that knew Harry Potter was his student._

_*_

_Harry made himself as small as possible in an attempt to hide from people around him. He wrapped his arms around his legs and ducked his head, rocking silently._

_Then a woman with kind blue eyes knelt down next to him, "Hello."_

_Harry didn't answer, merely continuing to wrap his arms around himself and whimper. _

"_It's alright little one, you're safe here." she said calmly._

_Harry glanced up and her heart went out to the little child - he looked so scared. _

"_My name is Rhea, what's yours?"_

"_H-Harry."_

"_It's nice to meet you Harry. How old are you?"_

"_F-Five."_

_She nodded. "Good, Harry?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Would you stay here for a moment? I have to tell that man over there -" she said as she pointed to Raiden. "-about you."_

"_So you can send me back to my Snakes?" Harry asked nervously. _

"_Yes. So we can send you back to your Snakes." she said smiling before she stood and walked voer to Raiden. _

"_So?"_

"_His name is Harry and he's five. I think your student got himself de-aged."_

"_Body and mind?"_

_She nodded._

"_Graet. I may as well send him back for all of the good it would do for him to stay here." he grumbled._

"_Raiden, stop and think. A scared five year old means one sleepless night. I think we could all afford one night of fun. Something like that may be just what we need."_

_Raiden nodded, "Alright, but only if the other Magus-es agree." he said as he walked over and crouched down next to Harry. "Hello Little one."_

_Harry looked up, in his fright his hair went blonde and his eyes went nearly black - like The Angel and The Big Snake. "Y-Yes?"_

"_Would you like to play a game?"_

_Harry's eyes brightened and he smiled, "Can we play hide and go seek?"_

_Raiden smiled, it wouldn't hurt to make his productive for the other students - even if he doubted that his own student would remember. "Sure."_

"_C-Can I pick who's "it"?"_

"_Would you like to be "it"?"_

_Harry shook his head, "No please."_

_Rhea walked over to them, almost all of the students were now aware of the five year old student. The Magnuses thought that it would be a good way to relieve some stress. The rules were simple, don't get found or I'll give you to Raiden for a week. Needless to say, most were already thinking up their battle strategy.  
_

"_Harry, we're going to call you a pretend name."_

"_Why?"_

"_Everyone has one, it's like a game."_

"_What's mine?" Harry asked, getting excited._

"_What would you like your to be?"_

_Harry thought about it, "Prongslet!"_

"_What?" Raiden asked, momentarily shocked by Harry's suggestion._

"_Is that not OK?" he asked and his bottom lip quivered._

"_It's fine." Loki said, thankful that the scar was hidden with the subjective hidden secret charm._

_-_O-

_The next night Harry arrived under his usual glamours. Raiden immediately noticed that he was pale and tired._

"_Long Day?"_

"_I __hate__ Potions!" he snarled. "And I hate seventh year girls telling me how "Adorable" I was!"_

"_You don't remember?" Raiden asked as his student evidentally got over his rant. _

_Harry shook his head, "No sir."_

_Across the field, Ula - the student of Rhea - cried out: "Where's Prongslet! I want to play!"_

_Rhea walked over to them, her hair in a loose ponytail and her workout uniform on - black with a black ¾ sleeve sweatshirt. _

"_Yes Ma'am." he said as he casually saluted the Magnus - the only casual thing that Raiden let him get away with as the two were developing a more mentor/student relationship as the years wore on. _

"_Are you going to tell him what happened Isaac?" Rhea asked as she looked at her solemn colleague, even as the wind blew some of her thick brown hair out of the ponytail. _

_Harry ran over to Ula, a white South African with dark blue eyes, "Ula."_

"_Hey Gryffin, you missed out yesterday with Prongslet."_

"_Ula, I'm Prongslet."_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah." he said as he nodded his head._

"_What happened?" she asked._

"_Potions accident."_

"_You make me so glad to be home schooled."_

"_Likewise." he said as he turned and started walking back to his mentor._

"_Throwing you against Falcon?"_

"_Next week. We're sparing this time." he said as he went back to his mentor and slauted, ready for whatever Raiden could throw at him. _

_He would never tell Raiden - or anyone else- that he remembered what happened. Not that Rhea sang him a lullaby or that Raiden gave him a piggy back ride. Or that he'd been so tired when he finally got back to Hogwarts._

_He barely remembered Hermione opening the door, frantic that he'd fallen asleep in the bathtub only to find him curled up in the pajamas that had been conjured for him._

**~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~**

_NOTES_

1 - Ryssa is from the book Acheron by Sherilynn Kenyon. I loved the character even though Acheron's story was a little… too much … I still haven't read the first part in it's totality. Overall, being a cursed God sucks.

For those who've never read the series, it has … adult situations but if you're like me and skip over those parts to get to the actual part of the book that you LIKE to read… well, it'll be a good read if you ever have the chance. Just a warning, be mature when you read it and it might be a good idea that you're considered to be mature enough to read things like that. If not, read the comic version.

This is part One, or rather version two of chapter one of the flashbacks.

Remember to review! I'm working on Chapter Two … so if you have any requests for year 4.… Just request!

REVIEW!

Please?


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Original Characters and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Flashbacks - Chapter Two

Third year passed fairly uneventfully, even though Crookshanks was completely innocent - this time, and soon the term was over.

Harry spent one, exceptionally long, week at the Dursleys on Privet Drive before he was allowed to leave - it was 604,799 seconds too long in Harry's opinion.

For the remainder of the summer was spent in France before the Quidditch World Cup that Harry had used his status as the BWL to get himself, Lexie, Tonks and Remus tickets to. He even got to meet the Irish team. They asked HIM for autographs!

Living with his godfather for a month seemed to lift Harry's spirit and before the Gryffindor and his Slytherin cousin realized it, school was back in session.

The Tournament came to Hogwarts.

~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~

_The Journeyman stood among his peers in the cold October air. Several students were shivering - even though Harry, Ron and Hermione had their cloaks infused with enough of a warming charm to bite off the chill. In front of him and the other Gryffindor 4__th__ years was roughly 150 first, second and third years belonging to Gryffindor House._

_After the first war had ended, husbands and wives had … celebrated… for lack of better term. The fourth year class of 21 in Gryffindor Tower was almost puny in comparison to the 53 Gryffindor first years._

_Everyone was whining over the cold, as Ron had before Harry turned to him and said: _Are you a wizard or not?

_It was rather funny._

_Beauxbatons reminded Harry of Fairaes or Elves, beautiful but powerful, seeing as how they had an arrival that could and did make quite the impression. _

_Durmstrang's arrival threw him off. Knowing what he did about the school, a mere ship didn't really phase him. _

_Victor, or rather Falcon, didn't phase him as the two of them joyfully had contests over their worst teachers - Gryffin was undefeated._

_* _Victor Krum / Falcon's POV*

_The seventeen, nearly eighteen, year old looked up at Hogwarts as he and his fellow students stepped up onto land for the first time in nearly twelve hours. It had taken every bit of the extra time they allocated for a contingency plan after they encountered a whirlpool in the North Sea and while the students were battling the underwater tornado, Karkaroff was in his cabin!_

_From what he knew of Hogwarts, thanks to Gryffin, the school was very much like a fortress and when he turned to look at the students - it was evident who was born during and after the war as the ones born during the war were decidedly less than the ones born afterwards._

_Amid the Gryffindors he saw a Metamorphmagus that was being glared at by the infamous Severus Snape - the reason Gryffin had yet to loose a 'My teacher is worse than your teacher' contest._

_Then they went inside where they sat at the Slytherin table while the guests from Beauxbatons, how varied in age (there were two from the 4__th__ year, and the same number from the 5__th__ and 6__th__ years - it was evident that they were the top students of their year) they were, sat at the Ravenclaw table._

_They sat through dinner and when everyone had eaten and Professor Dumbledore had welcomed them all, a BANG went off and a banner appeared:_

_**Welcome to Hogwarts, the STONE-D School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, International guests and esteemed individuals!**_

_Over at the Gryffindor table, two tall and lanky red heads stood up and took a bow even as the Deputy headmistress of Hogwarts stalked towards them angrily._

_When they left the hall they were held up when Karkaroff paused at the door of the Great Hall - ogling over none other than Harry Potter._

_Victor spared the teen a glance as he walked out of the hall, not thinking anything more of Harry Potter. _

_The next morning, he'd kick himself. _

* Regular POV *

_The next morning Harry was up at five, prepared to do his now-customary lap around the nearly ten kilometer lake._

_He did his sit-ups, push-ups, and crunches before swiftly avoiding Anthony and Hannah. He didn't really care for his fellow Elite as much as one might think. To him, they were too exposed. He didn't know how they met up with their mentors without being caught leaving. Hell, Harry had had to have the tracking spell removed from him just so no one would freak out when he port keyed to St. Joan's to train!_

_When he approached the lake he could see Victor beginning to stretch - preparing for the morning run that their mentors demanded of them. _

'_Oh, this will be fun.' he thought as he approached Victor._

"_Hello." the black haired teen said as he walked up to the brown haired Bulgarian._

_Victor eyed the black haired teen curiously, "Hello."_

"_I'm Harry, Harry Potter."_

"_Victor Krum, nice to meet you." he said with a thick (and fake) Bulgarian accent. It wouldn't do if people knew that he could speak flawless English … now would it?_

"_Would you mind if I joined you on your run?"_

"_Vhy do you think I run?"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow, "You are stretching for the run - aren't you?"_

_Victor nodded, "Very well, you may join me."_

_Harry grinned as they began running. _

_Fifteen minutes later they were almost halfway around the lake and the both of them were sweating hard. Victor was determined not to let a civilian out run him and Harry was determined to keep up with the pace Victor set._

_As they jumped over a thin sycamore tree that had fallen Harry took off his shirt and stuffed it into the enchanted pocket of his basketball shorts that went a little past his knees. He was hoping to get a growth spurt before his father had but in order to do that, he'd begun taking a nutrition potion that was slowly helping his body un-do the eleven-ish years of neglect at the hands of the Dursleys._

_As they turned a curve, using the same trail that Raven and Harry ran at different times of the day, Harry revealed his (currently) only tattoo and made sure that Falcon could see it. _

_Victor groaned as the teen (who obviously ran this trail every day) gave a burst of speed. That was when he saw the tattoo on the teen's shirtless right shoulder blade. _

"_Gryffin!" the Journeyman (level 4) growled. _

_Unlike Raiden, Roman had refused to accelerate the pace of Falcon's training. As such, he'd been a probationer for four months, an apprentice for four years and was now ½ way through the Journeyman levels while Gryffin was already an Apprentice level 2!_

_Harry turned around and morphed his features to look like the Gryffin that Victor knew and loved. _

"_Damn Meta!" Victor snarled. "I thought you were a civilian!"_

_Gryffin grinned, "Aren't people supposed to think that about you as well?" he asked as the two of them slowed their pace a bit so they could talk while they ran. _

_Falcon nodded curtly as he spoke in flawless English, "How did you get involved?"_

"_Raiden came to me after my first kill." he said as his features morphed back into Harry Potter. He was solemn, the both of them knowing that the was would come again - soon and they realized that death was a part of it. "He chose me."_

_Falcon nodded as he allowed Gryffin to lead him through a nearly invisible part of the trail. Through bush and brambles and even over a few logs._

"_You?"_

"_Pardon?"_

"_How did you get involved?"_

"_My parents are civilians but my grandfather met Imhotep and Vix during the war with Grindlewald. He was a member of the Resistance."_

"_What?"_

"_Da, apparently Vix and Imhotep taught him everything he knows about espionage. It is why he all but arranged his children's marriages."_

_Gryffin stumbled for a moment as he looked at Falcon curiously. "Why did he do that?"_

"_He made sure that my parents and even my aunts and uncles were friendly towards each other. Even an arranged marriage can fail and my grandfather knew it."_

_Gryffin nodded._

"_Imhotep came by a few years ago and brought Roman with him when I was sparing with my father. Roman chose me and took me as his student shortly afterwards."_

_Harry nodded and they ran in silence until they got closer and closer to the school and the trail got closer to the lake. _

"_Gryffin?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Why'd you spray me with stink sap that night before the Cup?"_

_Harry shrugged, "You hit me with that stunk spray curse. At least the stink sap only lasted for a day, the curse lasted for a week!" he exclaimed, glaring at his friend._

"_You said you wanted a reason to avoid your relatives." Victor said as they got closer and closer to the bank and Harry made his tattoo invisible again. _

_Harry shoved him into the lake before jumping in himself with a "CANNON BALL!"_

_Fortunately, no one seemed to question that Harry Potter and Victor Krum became friends. Sirius, who knew nearly everything about his godson, explained that their friendship was almost expected - simply for the fact that they were both famous. _

~ ELITE ~ - ~ Elite ~ - ~ ELITE ~

Fourth year seemed to pass even slower than previous years. Never before had both of his lives been so close to being exposed.

The choosing Feast had been interesting to say the least, especially when the Champions were announced.

ELITE

_Harry sat at the Gryffindor table during the Feast. He chatted with Fred and George about the prank that was in its planning stages (something about painting Flitwick's classroom bright yellow with moving cartoons and Snape's classroom neon blue - a prank that would earn them three days of detention [each] scrubbing the classrooms) and still talking with Jason Hastings-Holmes about Jason's project for muggle studies._

_Actually, he spent more time talking with Jason about the theory behind the project as Harry had to explain the Arithmacy he used to help Jason prove his theory as Jason had taken a year of Arithmacy before Vector kicked him out. Thus he went to the only Gryffindor with the time, energy, and talent to help him out. Fortunately, Jason hadn't had to look outside the Gryffindor Common room but rather to the 2__nd__ 4__th__ year boy's dormitory. _

_When it came time for the Champions to be announced, everyone in the hall fell silent. _

_Harry remained respectfully quiet, he had 10 galleons on Victor to be the Durmstrang Champion - while Loki bet it would be Nikolas Romanovf, the heir of Russia._

"_VICTOR KRUM!" Dumbledore announced and Harry cheered, easiest 10 Galleons he ever made. _

"_FLUER DELACOUR!"_

_He clapped politely, honestly not knowing the… captivating young woman._

"_CEDRIC DIGGORY!"_

_He whistled loudly, someone from Hufflepuff had the power to unite the school. Someone from a neutral house had the ability to call on support from the other houses._

"_HARRY POTTER!"_

_Harry paled and it looked like he would pass out before he started laughing._

"_Good one Professor Dumbledore! You actually made me believe that my name came out of the goblet! Suppose I earned it for swapping your lemon drops with laxatives last week!"_

_Dumbledore cleared his throat, "Mr. Potter, please come forward."_

_Harry frowned, "Professor?"_

"_This isn't a joke Potter." Snape snarled. _

_A look of comprehension drew across his face, which faded into one of shock and fear. "But I-" he protested but still stood and walked over to Dumbledore._

"_Professor… please tell me that this is some sort of joke." Harry said as he looked at Dumbledore with something almost akin to desperation in his eyes._

"_Go on Potter."_

_Harry nodded stiffly and went through he door and when he approached the other Champions he snarled: _impartial magical judge my arse, it knows I'm a Potter!

_It was then that they knew that something was wrong - especially when the Heads of their respective schools and Misters Barty Crouch and Ludo Bagman came into the chamber._

_There was a lot of talk among the adults and when the term binding magical contract was mentioned, Harry's face went to an unhealthy white and it was only his pride that kept him conscious._

_When they left, Harry made sure to falter near Victor - saying quickly and quietly in Bulgarian: _the tournament has been tampered with. Roman better be in the country.

_Then he went back to Gryffindor Tower were a celebration for the fourth Champion took place._

ELITE

Knowing that the choosing feast wouldn't end until almost ten, Raiden had disabled the portkey so his student wouldn't vanish at nine and there wouldn't be chaos over a Missing Boy Who Lived.

That night, after the feast, there was a party in the Gryffindor Common Room that lasted well into the next morning.

So he went to the only person at Hogwarts that he didn't have to lie to.

ELITE

_Victor was on the docks writing a letter to his Grandfather about the tournament. It didn't mention the Elite but his grandfather knew the reasoning behind secrecy and valued it._

_He finished the letter just as he heard someone come up behind him. As he didn't see anyone out of the corner of his eye he spoke aloud._

"_You can take off your cloak Gryff."_

_Harry took off the cloak in a flourish, "How'd you know it was me?"_

"_I guessed. Invisibility cloaks are rare and even they have a secret behind them."_

"_Yeah, one of the Three Deathly Hollows." Harry scoffed._

"_Grindlewald's obsession had torn better men asunder, remember that."_

"_I heard that the Pros might have found the stone." he mentioned for some reason that he didn't really know if he knew the reasoning behind or not._

"_The Hollows only belong to the Peverells. Or in the present situation, the Potters."_

_Harry shrugged, "Victor, you do know that I didn't… that I would never…"_

_Victor nodded, "I know that you value your life - even if your actions in the past belie that statement. You are not suicidal and this tournament has been known to kill its contestants."_

_Harry sighed, "Thanks for believing me Vic."_

"_I imagine that we will have to give interviews. Is there any paper in Britain that does not slander its words?"_

"_None have been sued for libel."_

"_That is not what I mean." Victor retorted. "Do you know how many times what I said has been taken out of context?"_

"_More times that what I've said has?"_

_Victor nodded, "There is only one that I would trust."_

"_Who?"_

"_Xeno."_

"_WHO?"_

"_You've met him."_

"_I have?"_

_Victor nodded, "I will write a request for him to take our interview."_

"_Thanks Vic."_

ELITE

A week later Xeno came to Hogwarts to get the coveted interview.

They did it in an empty classroom that had Anti-Animagus, Anti-Eavesdropping, and so many other wards that they were guaranteed their privacy.

Unfortunately, one Andromeda Tonks read the interviews.

ELITE

"_Harry James Potter!" a voice yelled out._

"_Aunt Andie." Harry said quietly as a woman with brown hair and kind grey eyes…. Well, the eyes looked a little annoyed at the moment._

_She stalked over to him, "Young man."_

_Harry grinned sheepishly, "Hi Auntie."_

_She threw down the article: _Famous Champions - Victor Krum & Harry Potter, the reaction of being Champions in a deadly contest.

_She then picked it up and read "'_I thought it was a joke at first.' _Harry Potter explains, '_Before I realized that no one was joking and that it was real.'_" she quoted before she glared at him. _

"_Well, you see…" he began before she gave him a long, hard look. "We thought it would be a good idea to give an interview freely before we were forced to."_

_She nodded stiffly, "Swear."_

_Harry frowned, "What?"_

"_I want you to swear on your Mum that you didn't enter the tournament of your own volition."_

_Harry nodded, to swear on his mother was serious of it's own self - the fact that Andie was asking for it made it even more so. "I swear on my mother - Lily Evans Potter- that I didn't enter the tournament of my own volition."_

_Andromeda nodded, "Good. I'll see you at Christmas."_

_Harry smiled, "I'll be there - promise."_

_She smiled and Harry stood while the two of them embraced warmly for a moment. "I'll see you then."_

"_Bye Aunt Andie." he said and Andie hugged him one last time before she walked out of the hall, meeting Professor Dumbledore on her way out and glaring at him as she left the hall. _

_Albus paled._

_From his position at the Head Table, Severus Snape smirked._

ELITE

After the interview, the Four Champions bonded together and quickly became friends - much to Draco Malfoy's "obvious" chagrin.

The four of them started meeting for Victor's and Harry's morning "run". Fluer knew that the two oldest and youngest Champions did a more intensive exercise but the two of them didn't flaunt it - a fact that she was grateful for.

In fact, it was Fluer who introduced him to the girl of his dreams - Gwenevieve Kerrick, otherwise known as "the one".

When the Yule Ball was announced, Gwen wasted no time by asking him. Harry said 'Yes' of course but he was a little peeved that she hadn't let him ask her.

Until he admitted that he didn't know how to dance.

ELITE

_Fourteen year old Gwenievive Kerrick was was getting frustrated - and she knew that her boyfriend was getting frustrated was well. _

_Gwen looked the part of a perfect student of Beauxbatons. She had hazel eyes shaped like a doe and her soft brown hair was pulled back into a medium height ponytail tied with a blue silk ribbon with the crest of Beaubatons at the ends. She wore her blue silk suit and her blue baby doll patent leather shoes with pride. Even so, she stood almost an inch taller than her Hogwarts boyfried - she knew it irked him that he hadn't gotten a growth spurt yet so she stayed in flats. She even planned to wear flats with her floor length gown for the Yule Ball._

_If__ Harry ever learned how to dance._

_They were turning when he stepped on her foot - again._

"_Ouch!" she gasped involuntarily._

_Harry grimaced, "Sorry Gwen. Ginny says I'm rubbish at dancing."_

_Gwen frowned, "Harry?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Who are you dating?"_

"_You." he said wearily, wondering if this was some sort of trick._

"_Have _I_ ever said that you were rubbish at dancing?"_

"_No."_

"_Then let's keep practicing. Form the top!" she said as the record player went back to the start of the Viennese waltz._

ELITE

The Yule Ball was held on December 22nd and everyone was there. Lexie had even scored an invite when Gwen co-erced the only 14 year old male Beauxbatons student into asking Harry Potter's cousin.

Henri knew his Quidditch - otherwise the night might have ended horribly.

The next day everyone was packing after they found out that they had been granted the privilege of being allowed to go home for three days.

Harry and Lexie would spend it at the Burrow with the Weasleys after they learned that Sirius and Peyton had gone on a cruise to reconnect with one another.

Elite

_Harry and Lexie were both wishing that the holidays were already over even before they boarded the train to go to London. They didn't want to be mean or rude to Mrs. Weasley but the both of them would rather be at Hogwarts._

_As the only Slytherin in a house full of Gryffindor (except Harry… well, he didn't really count as he was even more a Slytherin than she was) Lexie knew that her patience would be tested._

_Fortunately- she spent much of the next three days doing what she had been putting off… cleaning out her trunk, organizing her books, her homework as well as doing her homework to a standard that even Harry would appreciate, and she even organized her 1__st__ semester notes to help her prepare for the end of the year exams._

_The one thing she wished she hadn't learned was Harry's alcohol tolerance._

"_So I drink two bottles and you two take the fall for the prank of my choosing?" Harry asked as he looked at the two 8 ounce bottles of fire whiskey sitting on top of the bureau in Fred and George's room where Harry was staying as Ron had been forced to have Charlie in his room while Bill and Percy were bunking together. Lexie and Ginny were "sharing" Ginny's room even though Lexie had congured a thick floor to ceililng length curtain that divided the room and she temporarily changed the color on her side of the room from a bright gold (shudders) to a light sea green._

_Fred nodded, "And if you can't, we get to use the Marauder's Map for a week."_

"_Deal." Harry said as he grabbed the nearest bottle and took a swallow._

_After he drank the first bottle and was barely slurring, Fred and George realized they would have to take drastic measures - the re-filling Charm._

"_Ha!" Harry exclaimed as he put down the empty bottle almost twenty minutes later. Oh yeah, he was drunk. "I… win!"_

_Harry stood up and walked out of the room, grabbing his wand on the way out._

_Fred and George looked at each other._

"_Mum is…"_

"_Going to…"_

"_Kill us." they finished together before they grabbed their wands and went downstairs only to see Harry step through the floo._

_They were too late to hear a location._

_Everything was a blur for Harry in the next few hours._

_He remembered darkness._

_A sign:_ Morrigan's Tattoo Parlor

_A deep voice:_ Are you sure you want to do this, kid?

_Pain:_ A Horntail slowly forming on his left bicep.

_Passing out in the cot bed after summoning the Knight Bus._

_Stan looked at the drunken teenager, at least the lad had enough sense not to Apparate home. "Where 're ye going?"_

_Harry tilted his head, "W…W… Wease… Weasel…"_

"_Weasley?" Stan supplied, thinking that the teen must be a friend of one of the largest wizarding families in England - if only be the sheer amount of kids they had._

"_Weasley! That's it! Weasley!" he said, rather proud of himself._

"_And where do the Weasleys live?"_

_Harry frowned concentrating, in his drunken state he'd thought nothing of aging himself up a few years and changing his hair and eye colors to fair tones and now he was thankful for it, "Otter… Ottery…. Ottery St. Catchpole!"_

_Stan nodded, they definitely weren't going to charge this teen anything - he'd be feeling the pain in the morning anyway._

_They took him to Ottery St. Catchpole and Stan helped Harry walk up the drive._

"_Did ya ever notice the stars? There's so many of 'em." Harry murmured drunkenly as he craned his head up. _

_Stan nodded as he sat Harry on the doorstep. "Yeah. Good luck lad."_

_Before Harry knew it, the bus was gone and he was still looking up at the stars._

_He went upstairs and passed out on the camp bed in Fred and George's room._

_The next morning Fred and George wisely let him sleep in - telling their mum that Harry'd been up late studying._

_The boys didn't believe it - they could smell the fire whiskey coming from Fred and George's room on their way downstairs._

_Harry awoke with a groan, his upper left arm was throbbing - hell, his entire body was throbbing._

_He groaned as he lifted his head up, only for it to fall back down on the pillow._

_He pulled the blanket down over his head until he made the mistake of breathing through his nose - smelling Molly Weasley's near famous breakfast._

_He gagged and literally shoved Charlie into the wall on his way to the bathroom and started puking his guts out._

_Charlie went back downstairs, "He's in the loo Mum."_

"_Oh," Mrs. Weasley said as she turned to her sons, daughter and guest. "I suppose we will start without him. He should be down in a few minutes."_

_They ate and Harry still didn't come down and Fred and George started looking more and more nervous and Mrs. Weasley started getting more and more suspicious._

_She finally went upstairs, "Harry dear, are you alright?"_

"_Fine." a weak voice called from within the bathroom. "Or-"_

_Then the sound of retching came from the bathroom._

"_Harry, I'm coming in there."_

"_No!" Harry moaned weakly._

_She found Harry leaning against the big clawed tub - her eyes froze at the smell of alcohol, sweat and vomit._

"_Young man, what happened…"_

"_I don't feel so good." he said as his stomach lurched and he began dry heaving into the toilet._

"_Stupid bet." he muttered as he supported his head with his arms._

_It was then that the sleeve of his t-shirt rode up his arm and Mrs. Weasley could see the tail of the horntail over a background of blue and green flames._

"_Young Man!" she shrieked and Harry whimpered and put his arms over his ears._

_She stopped, feeling guilty and then curious, "What bet?"_

"_Two bottles of fire whiskey." Harry moaned, wanting nothing more than for Mrs. Weasley to leave him alone._

_Mrs. Weasley put a silencing ward around the bathroom as she left, so Harry wouldn't hear her yell at the twins._

"_Frederick Gideon Weasley! George Fabian Weasley!" she yelled as she stalked into the kitchen moments later._

_Fred and George pointed to each other, "It was his idea!"_

_Then they glared at each other, "Was not!"_

"_BOYS!" she exclaimed and they both gulped. "I don't care whose idea this was! Harry is our guest and you two got him drunk! What would his godfather say about that!"_

_Lexie grinned ferally, "Knowing Dad, and since Harry is his little __**Prongs-**__let, you wouldn't forget it any time soon."_

_Fred and George looked at Lexie with more fear in their eyes than they ever had looked at their Mum, "A-Are you saying that we just intoxicated the son of Prongs over something that was his _birthright?_"_

_Lexie nodded pleasantly, "Yeah, can't imagine what old Padfoot will do to you. Hell, he might just sick Moony on you." she said with a sweet smile, at last she was getting one over these darn Gryffindors!_

_They turned to their Mum, only to see her opening a letter before throwing it down on the table angrily, "And you'll pay for that too!"_

_Bill picked it up and whistled as he read the letter, "You two owe Morrigan's Tattoo Parlor thirty galleons, eighteen sickles and two knuts."_

"_Wait a sec, ye of noble Gryffindor," Lexie said, cutting him off. "Morrigan's is in Knockturn Alley! That bloody git! He knew I wanted to go with him!"_

_The Weasleys turned at gaped at her._

"_What… Oh, _Gryffindors_." she sneered._

_Mrs. Weasley went back upstairs and eased open the bathroom door only to find Harry sprawled in the tub completely clothed as cool water beat down on him from the shower head._

"_Harry?"_

_Harry moaned._

"_I'm afraid we don't have any hang over cures in the house, so just relax and come out when you're ready."_

_Harry answered her with a groan._

_RE_TYPED ever so slightly. Some things drove me NUTS!_

_review!_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the Original Characters and the Elite. Everything else is owned by JK Rowling and the publishing companies. So the Canon stuff… isn't mine. Hogwarts… isn't mine. Everything you recognize from the books… isn't mine.

Complicated Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Flashbacks - Chapter Three

The Fourth Task and Fifth Year

The rest of fourth year, up to the Third Task, was fairly uneventful. True, Gwen turned out to be the one he would miss the most - which ended that stupid idea that he, Ron and Hermione were a threesome… who believes that sort of stuff anyway!

It was during the Third Task that his cover was blown to smithereens.

ELITE

_Cedric watched in a mixture of shock and surprise as Harry appeared through the bushed and threw a well-aimed spell at Krum._

"_He's gone mad, hasn't he?" Cedric said, panting as he started recovering from the curse._

"_Bewitched. His mentor will hear of his, be rest assured." Harry said, without truly thinking of the consequences his words would have upon the older teen._

"_Mentor! Shit! He's an Elite?" Cedric realized. "Wait… you too!"_

_No one said Cedric Diggory was slow on the uptake._

_Harry nodded, "Yeah, be prepared to sign an oath when this is over with."_

_Cedric nodded, "How in the Nine Circles of Hell are we tied?"_

"_I'd rather not have my tattoo carved out with a dull blade." he said bluntly as he leapt over a tree root._

_They lunged for the Cup._

…

Kill the Spare! Get the Boy!

_Six sets of hands went after him and all of a sudden it was a training session with his fellow students at St. Joan's._

_He jabbed, punched, kicked and flipped but in the end he was bloodier - and unconscious._

_They (Barty Crouch Jr, Peter Pettigrew, Walden MacNair, Ivan Polikov, Jerik Kotnov and Auguste De Mourte) chained Harry to the Reaper statue of Tommy's grandparents._

_They never broke his skin - probably because their Master had ordered them not to as his blood was "important"._

_He spent seven days being their little whipping boy, being cursed, belittled, and mentally, physically and magically tortured._

_He didn't think it could get worse and only made it through the week with the fact that he swore that he'd live to see his tormentors in jail. He'd live._

_By the time the ritual to raise and renew the Dark lord came to being, he was weak. He could barely stand and even 3 and ½ years later… he still didn't know where his strength came from._

"_A mere _child_. Give him back his wand Auguste."_

_Harry was breathing loudly when the tormentor gave him his wand._

"_You have been taught to duel, Potter?"_

_Harry didn't answer, to answer meant using energy._

_Tom tore at his mind, enjoying as the teen fell to his knees and a CRACK was heard as his left femur broke._

_MacNair laughed._

_The pressure on his mind subsided and with all of his limited energy, Harry stood - trying to keep as much weight as possible off of his left leg. His throbbing with every breath, pain that made it so he wanted to cut the offending limb from his body, pain almost beyond measure pained leg._

"_I know how to duel, False Lord." he said calmly, almost meditative._

_Voldemort's nostrils flared as the… man angered, "You will die tonight Potter."_

_Harry nodded, "I'm not afraid of Death. I've met him too many times."_

_Voldemort was stumped by the frank answer the teen provided._

"_And you will join me Riddle. You will join me in Death. 'The Price all men must pay'."_

_Voldemort glared and threw a curse at him was what came next was rather impressive._

_They dueled._

"_You will die!"_

"_You will come with me!"_

_Their wands connected, the dome was created._

_His parents came._

"_Hold on son."_

"_Stay strong - for us."_

'_Summon the Cup.'_

"_Accio!" he cried out with the last of his strength and grabbed a hold of Cedric's Body._

_He fell into oblivion._

_*_Hogwarts - The Quidditch Pitch*

_In the last seven, nearly eight, days the International Confederation of Wizards became involved with the elaborate and intricate disappearance of the two Hogwarts students._

_Normally, such and occurance would not draw the attention of the ICW but when one fo the kidnapped persons was an Elite - they changed their tune rather quickly._

_Thus far, Imhotep, Riaden, Roman Loki and Ares had come to some rather startling conclusions…. One - Alastor Moody was dead. Two - this hadn't been spontaneously planned. Three - the ones responsible had used an ancient spell to temporarily enslave Roman's student. Four - they had kidnapped RAIDEN'S student._

_Now people were taking watch over the Quidditch Pitch._

_It was Severus Snape's turn._

_A flash of light._

_Two bodies._

_One weak pulse._

_One frantic Potion's Master._

_ELITE_

The next week was tough for anyone who knew either side of Harry James Potter.

For Alexia, Ron, Hermione, Remus and Gwen, the week was torture. Gwen refused to leave until her parents all but dragged her back to France with Remus's promise that he would contact her when Harry woke up. The brunette Pureblood took Remus's words to heart and left on more amicable terms with her parents (and her older sister who'd come to try to ease the process - although Nicolette wasn't the most understanding of persons as she was 28 and still proudly single).

For Raiden and Loki, the time was spent impersonating one or two of the many Healers (Therapefitis level) that came to Hogwarts to treat him.

For Sirius, the large grim-like dog never moved from the bed next to his godson - watching the chest of his godson rise and fall with each shallow breath.

_ELITE_

_Loki and Raiden walked into Hogwarts Infirmary late at night. Fortunately, Dumbledore knew that Healers would be coming in at all hours to visit their patient and had given them special portkeys in order to arrive in the hospital wing._

_Sirius immediately returned to human form as soon as he saw Loki and Raiden arrive. "Hey guys." he said as he walked over to them. _

"_How is he?"_

"_Breathing on his own. Finally." he said in a sort of angry relief that let them know that Sirius wanted nothing more than to track Pettigrew down and kill him - slowly. "What kind of psycho does this to a kid?" _

"_One who knows that the child is the only one capable of defeating him. It's desperation." Loki said with a calm voice that hid the fact that he full-heartedly agreed with Black's statement that Pettigrew and the other Death Eaters needed to be found and tortured slowly… one at a time until they were begging for Death's eternal reprieve from this world._

"_Desperation to kill my godson?" he said scornfully. _

"_Yes." Raiden said stoically. _

"_Raiden?"_

"_What?"_

"_They're going to want to talk to him, aren't they?" Sirius asked as he sat down next to his godson and held his hand even as he looked up through his long bangs that had fallen into his face - in the style he'd had before he went into Azkaban._

_Raiden nodded, "In an official capacity. The ICW treats any and all threats of a Dark Lord's return or appearance with all appropriate concern."_

"_Who?"_

"_Imhotep. He's one of our councilors. But he can scan a mind without any pain."_

"_But he can give pain?" Sirius asked, remembering how he'd received pain on a few not so legal mind scans over the years._

"_Voluntarily. Unfortunately, some pain is expected. Harry's Occlumency shields are well made. It would be illogical to think so."_

Five days later Harry was awake and Remus, Alexia, Hermione and Ron were there. Sirius was still in his dog form but what mattered was that they were there for the teen.

"_Harry James Potter!" Alexia Black yelled as she ran into the room. Like her pseudo cousin and her father, Alexia sported rich black hair but had a sort of brown color of her eyes that made people joke with Remus Lupin that he and Sirius had gotten together and used a potion in order to have a child together. It certainly would have explained her attitude. _

"_Hey Lexie." he said as loudly as he could despite the fact that he had lost his voice on account of the week of screaming he'd underwent. It was still barely above a whisper. _

"_You had me so scared! And they wouldn't let me visit you! I mean, the nerve! We're practically siblings!" she said angrily as she sat down on the only chair as Padfoot came over and sat by her, putting his head on her knee, who'd been laying on the opposite bed so Madam Pomphrey didn't yell at him. Even in his dog form, Sirius was still weak against an enraged Healer._

"_Just woke up today, sis." he said._

"_Oh," she said deflated. "How are you?"_

"_Besides the obvious? Constantly tired." he said as he turned his head to see Ron and Hermione, who knew better than to interrupt Alexia. "Ron? Mione?"_

_Hermione smiled as she and Ron walked over to his bedside. _

"_Hey mate. Heard we missed quite the party." Ron said with a smile, knowing that he needed to find a way to make Harry smile - even if it was strained and forced. This was _his _little brother that needed to find a reason to smile despite everything that had happened to him during his capture. Hell, Harry was more of a Weasley than Percy was!_

"_Yeah," he said smiling weakly. "It was quite the bash." he finished before he turned back to Lexie and saw the look of barely concealed worry over her older sibling._

"_We were so worried! After Snape let everyone hear that he thought you'd be dead before you awoke!" she said as tears fell down her face. _

"_That bastard."_

"_Don't worry, Blaise and I already got him back." Lexie said as she smiled evilly._

_Harry gave her a look that clearly said: "Go on"._

"_You know how he always has his morning cuppa?"_

_Harry nodded, beginning to realize where this was going - he wasn't the only Marauder in the school after all. _

"_Lets just say that he was proven to be the resident bat of the castle." she said with a smile that Harry couldn't help but return._

"_That was you!" Ron asked her in wide eyes. He turned to Harry with an excited look on his face. "Snape was a bat for three days! Merlin, Harry. Your sister is scarier than mine!"_

_Harry smiled as he looked at his "sister" with pride on his face. "Where is Gin?" he asked, Remus had already explained that Gwen had been forcibly taken back to France and that she would visit him as soon as it was clear for the both of them to be "gallivanting" around London - with a chaperon, of course. (Apparently Nicolette had already volunteered to take them to a museum and allow for the three of them to split up and meet back a few hours later.)_

"_Detention. Let's just say that she didn't like Malfoy's words when he started taking bets on what day you'd die." Hermione explained. "I think she wants her "chosen brother" to live a lot longer than this week."_

_Harry smiled widely, although it faded when he saw Raiden and Loki wearing their official ICW - Elite Division robes with another man who looked physically and mentally powerful, he had on the standard robes but instead of the standard silver with the black, there was a thin gold lining around the wide silver lining enter the hospital wing with Remus Lupin. _

_'He's a councilor.' he thought._

_Loki and Raiden saw the look of recognition flash across their student's eyes._

_Remus walked past the three men and over to them._

"_Uncle Remus, who are they?" Alexia asked as she stood up. _

"_They're here to talk to Harry."_

"_About what?" she asked, confused. _

"_About what happened."_

_Harry paled, and looked at Remus with pleading eyes, "Remus…Remus, please don't make me." he begged - he wasn't ready for this… he didn't think he would ever be ready for this._

_It tore on his heartstrings to see his pseudo nephew look at him the way he was looking at him. "I'm sorry Pup. They're here on orders."_

"_Please…not today… please Remus." he said, knowing that he wasn't ready to face what the councilor would make him face. _

"_I'm sorry, Harry. Kids, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."_

_Ron and Hermione nodded and walked towards the end of his bed, waiting for Alexia. _

"_I'll come by in a couple hours, bro." she promised giving him a light hug. _

"_Bye Lexie, Ron, Mione." he said as he tried to grin at them in good bye but seeing as how he knew what was coming, he couldn't do it. _

_Raiden and Loki stood there while Imhotep walked over to Harry. They were here for unofficial moral support. Plus, it was written somewhere that Mentors could be present for things like this. _

_They just hadn't known what they were in for. _

_Seeing Harry so weak that he would beg someone to delay something like this. They both swore that there wouldn't be mercy for the next Death Eater they met in battle… and the next and the next and the next. _

_Harry almost passed out when Imhotep introduced himself. He knew that name. _

"_Mr. Lupin?" Raiden asked the werewolf. _

"_Yes?"_

"_What if we were to tell you that your nephew is one of us?" Raiden asked after receiving a glare from Imhotep and a smile from Loki. _

"_I'd say that if you hurt him, I'll find you on a full moon and be sure to take Wolfsbane to remember and take credit for every second of it." he said sternly. _

_Raiden nodded, "You're the infamous Uncle Remus. I know that you are true to your word."_

"_You'd better." he said as they shook hands and Remus walked over to Harry and sat down on the chair that Lexie abandoned, carefully holding Harry's hand. _

_His wolf had wanted nothing more than to begin ripping Imhotep limb from limb when his Pup began to moan out of pain. He'd tensed, but continued to hold his hand gently._

_Finally (after what seemed like forever to his inner wolf) Imhotep took his hand away, glared at Raiden and Loki, before turning to Harry and Remus. "The ICW will support you and your cause Harry Potter." he said before he turned to walk out but paused and turned halfway to him. "Mr. Potter?"_

"_Yes sir?" he asked, his eyes becoming heavier by the second - the experience had drained him. _

"_You are stronger than most men I have ever met. But our support does not include Albus Dumbledore."_

_Harry nodded, Imhotep hadn't given him any pain - that was true but the entire experience was exhausting._

"_I will have to come and watch one of your training sessions sometime. Especially if what I noticed, deems to hold true to all of your encounters with the false Lord." he said and he went to the fireplace and flooed out. _

_Raiden and Loki walked over to him. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Like I've been tortured for a week." he said softly. _

"_We'll have to start out slow. Build our way back up again until I am sure that your body can handle the stress of the training again." Raiden said, concern for his student evident in his features. Of course, that was to be expected after three years of studying and training together - well… nearly._

"_Do I have to?"_

"_I don't think anyone of us here wants you to be hurt again." he said much to the agreement of "Snuffles", Remus and Loki. _

"_Alright." he said as they nodded and left to floo back to St. Joan's Academy in France for Healers, Warriors, and Witches. "Raiden?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Did you try?"_

"_I haven't slept in three weeks." he confirmed before he flooed back and Harry fell asleep. _

End of Fourth year - unless I come back and add something in.

Rae


	5. Chapter 5

_FLASHBACKS PART III_

_Chapter 3_

**Disclaimer - I do not own nor do I profit from any of this. It only has personal merit and nothing monetary.**

**AN - this is 5th year and the 72 hour challenge all rolled into one. ENJOY!**

Harry sat down at one of his favorite places in all of Hogwarts. It was on the opposite side of the lake and the place that he sat at - hidden from almost all directions.

He looked down into the water.

* * *

_He'd hated fifth year. He'd been depressed and moody and had done more push-ups and sit ups for mouthing off to Raiden than he ever had. Alexia had been the only one who was able to get him to eat more than a few bites off of her plate and instead made him eat his own plate at least once a day with nutrient potions for the other two meals that he typically pecked at. _

_Umbi…bridge had been his stopping point. He'd gotten detention with her, forced to use a blood quill, he knew they were illegal and had refused to do them until she threatened expulsion from Hogwarts. After which Raiden found out. _

_Raiden frowned as his now-typically moody student appeared via the Portkey. The Journeyman still had a lot of training to do and his attitude wasn't helping. It had taken the majority of the summer for him to recover physically from the Third Task - mentally that was a completely different story._

_He knew his student needed help but until Harry would admit that he needed help - there wasn't really, much that he could do. Actually, he was amazed that Dumbledore hadn't done something about it before now. _

_Harry immediately saluted his mentor and Raiden sighed mentally as he saw the bandage around Harry's right hand, it looked as though he punched another wall. _

"_At ease. Begin the standard warm-up."_

"_Yes sir." he answered and stretched before doing the standard fifty sit ups and fifty push ups before he warmed up and began to run. Like every other time he'd come to train he ran full-out, as fast as he could for as long as he could. He ended up tripping over a tree root that he didn't jump over fast enough. _

_He fell to the groaned, moaning as he gripped his right ankle - not noticing when blood soaked through the bandage he put on his hand. _

_Raiden ran over to him, cursing Loki for not being present at today's session as he had gone to talk to Thoth about something. Thoth was a Magnus who'd trained under Imhotep and was known more for being a Therapeftis than Imhotep was, which was ironic considering just what each of their namesakes were actually the Gods of. "Are you alright?"_

_Harry nodded but ended up letting out a series of curse words that sounded less vulgar in Parseltongue than in English. _

"_I'll pretend you didn't say anything," he said as he frowned as he looked at the injur…ies. _

"_Journeyman Gryffin, you will inform me how this happened." he demanded as he picked up Harry's hand and, with a quick wandless spell, dissolved the bandages to see the slightly bleeding injury. _

"_Detention."_

"_With who?"_

"_Umbridge."_

"_Did you know that Blood Quills are illegal for the use in the public sector?"_

"_People actually USE those things?"_

_Raiden nodded curtly as he examined the wound, "For Oaths. They only need one drop of blood and for such things a Blood Quill is less intrusive."_

"_So it doesn't hurt?"_

"_Not unless it is spelled, nor should it scar as this might if I hadn't discovered it." he scolded and Harry looked remorseful. _

"_Am I allowed to apologize?"_

_Raiden nodded, "She will be put on a tighter leash. Her quills will be replaced to look like Blood Quills. She will regret harming _my _student." he snarled, musing aloud without Harry enquiring about what he was going to do._

_Harry smiled, "Thanks Raiden."_

"_For what?"_

"_For saying that you care." he said._

_Raiden nodded as he summoned a foul smelling paste and put it over the wound on his hand before turning his attention to his ankle. "This is beyond my skill. You can walk without a limp, correct?"_

_Harry nodded, "Yes sir."_

"_Let your friends see the injury. By the time you go back it will have been several hours and this will have had the chance to set in. Did you avoid them at all today?"_

_Harry hesitated before he nodded, "Yes sir. I didn't really eat dinner."_

"_But?"_

"_I made sure to take a nutrient potion. You know, I think I've grown a bit since I started taking those things."_

_Raiden grinned, "Your growth has been accelerated."_

"_I'm not going to be short forever! YES!"_

"_You're 1.7 meters. That is not short."_

"_Sirius said that my dad was over 1.8 meters, almost 1.9."_

_Raiden pretended to consider it, "Perhaps so." he mused before he motioned over to a protégé - someone like his children who were to be students as soon as they were old enough - Radella came over._

"_Master Raiden?" she asked shyly._

"_Miss Radella, could you be so kind as to get a simple tray of food. My student is unable to walk and missed his dinner."_

_The girl nodded, "Of course Master Raiden!" she said and ran off and returned a few minutes later with a simple tray and a spill proof pitcher of lightly flavored water, at this time of day most mentors were sick of the taste of water - even if they knew they had to drink it so the flavoring helped a great deal._

_They ate and a few hours later he was back at Hogwarts._

_That night he'd gone back to Hogwarts and with his bad ankle had fallen and split his head open in the bathroom. _

_Ron had blasted the door open out of concern for his pseudo brother, who was currently on the outs with his sister after being in detention when they were supposed to hang out. He was unaware that the relationship between Gwen and him had still continued - even if Ginny knew and was willing to pretend to be fond of her chosen brother in a more than brotherly way._

_Thankfully Harry was wearing pajama pants and a singlet, even if his Horntail Tattoo was visible but he also knew that Harry liked the tattoo. _

"_Dean!"_

"_Yeah?" Dean asked before he looked in to see Harry bleeding all over the floor, the boy paled and his eyes widened._

"_Get someone to go get Hermione!" he ordered as he grabbed a towel and pressed it onto Harry's head. _

"_Right mate."_

"_Harry…only you mate." he said softly as he looked around them to figure out what had happened. Harry's right ankle was purple and swollen and he could see the puddle of water on the slick tile. One plus One equals Harry didn't want to worry anyone by going to the hospital wing with them. Knowing him, he would have skived off Arithmacy the next morning to go to the hospital wing to get the necessary potions - without Madam Pomphrey's knowledge._

_Hermione came in with her dark blue pajamas on and a bath robe over the silky set and her fuzzy black slippers on. "Oh Harry!" she sighed as she saw her unconscious friend. _

"_Please tell me you know how to conjure stretchers."_

_She nodded, "I do." she said as she frowned as she looked at his ankle. "He wasn't limping when we did our rounds earlier."_

"_He probably hid it. You know how he doesn't like to think that he's a burden with us."_

"_Ronald Weasley!" she snarled as she glared at him. Harry would NEVER be a burden to her._

"_His words, not mine. Still don't know what Dumbledore was thinking. Making Harry a Prefect."_

_Hermione smiled, "He's already broken the record for most detentions given to a Prefect, the last highest was Professor Lupin and he wasn't exactly a trouble magnet."_

"_Just think if Fred and George were Prefects." he said and they both shuddered. _

"_Let's get him to the hospital wing." she said and conjured a stretcher and they carefully put him onto it before they got out of Gryffindor Tower and met Professor Snape in the hallway. _

_Severus frowned as he saw Granger leading someone … Weasley… while a stretcher with … POTTER… on it floating between them. _

"_Would you care to inform me what two Gryffindors are doing out so late?"_

_Hermione looked at him, "Harry had an accident, sir. We need to take him to the hospital wing."_

_Severus glanced at the unconscious teenager, "A tattoo is against school rules. Especially a visible one."_

"_Yes sir." Hermione said meekly before Snape snarled and led them to the hospital wing and for a second, as he put Harry onto the nearest bed, thought he saw an Elite tattoo on the boy's back shoulder. _

* * *

The next morning, Ginny had been less than pleased to find out that her "boyfriend" was in the hospital wing (in his unofficial bed) with a sprained ankle and a concussion. Although she did borrow Harry's mirror and talked to Gwen about how she should proceed - in a proper girlfriend fashion as she did during her lunch hour.

* * *

"_Harry James Potter!" she snarled quietly as she walked up to his bed where he was sitting up and poking at a tray of food that he quickly pushed to the foot of the bed with a little help from his good leg/ankle._

"_Hey Gin."_

"_You deserve to be cursed halfway around the lake and back for the stunt you pulled!" she snarled as she sat down. _

"_Only halfway?"_

"_I'm not sadistic. Harry, I'm scared for you. You don't talk about anything anymore big brother." she said quietly. "Gwen said to say that next time you should tell someone as soon as you're injured and that she would hate to be in my shoes. You scared her and she has a test today!" _

"_What subject?"_

"_Healing."_

"_Nah… she won't miss a single question. You'll see." he said with a light grin. "Gin, I'm trying. I swear I'm trying to talk. I just … can't."_

_Ginny nodded, "I know. Just like I know you'll talk when you can - even if it isn't to me."_

"_You mean it?" he asked as the floo flared and Gwen came through the fireplace without a hair out of place. _

"_Harry James Potter! You are so glad that Madame St. Claude likes me enough to let me use her floo!" she said as she smiled gratefully at Ginny. "My thanks."_

"_Hey, what's a little fake lovey-dovey between mates?" she said with a smile and moved so Harry and Gwen could be closer._

"_You made it hurt less, just by coming." he said as he looked at Gwen with such love that Ginny couldn't help but feel jealous - she hoped that someone loved her like that someday._

"_Where else does it hurt?" she asked as she pet his head with her gloved hand._

_He pointed to his ankle and she kissed her two fingers and pressed it against the bandages. "Does that feel better?"_

_Harry smiled, "Yeah."_

"_Still hurting?"_

"_My head."_

_She leaned down and kissed his scar. _

_He pointed to his nose and she kissed the tip of it. _

_He pointed to his lips and she kissed him there. _

"_Does this mean that I'm forgiven?" he asked as he looked at her, grinning slightly._

"_Always. Only you Harry."_

"_What?"_

"_Only you can split your head open in the bathroom!" she said with a smile that lit up her entire face._

"_Hey! It was slippery! And… And… Bloody Hell, I sound like Sirius."_

"_Exactly Mon ami."_

* * *

Soon enough Harry was out of the Hospital wing and reported to Snape for his detention. He'd already warned Raiden that Snape had given him detention when he went to the hospital wing for the treatment of his injuries and so his portkey pendant (a new one that doubled as a protection rune) was dormant for the night.

* * *

_He walked in and saw Severus snap up and storm past him just as the door shut with a loud CLICK! _

"_You idiot!" he snarled._

"_Idiot! Professor, I'm here for my detention - remember?"_

"_The door's been cursed shut! Once you're in you can't get out!"_

_Harry paled, "What?"_

"_Yes! I'd planned on locking us both in here for a few hours!" he said sarcastically as he glared at the teenager._

_Harry paled even more, he went mad went he got trapped - Raiden had learned that the hard way when it had been part of one of the first exercises to teach him patience. Raiden almost lost his ability to have any more children. "Y-You're not serious."_

"_Of course I am!" he snapped. _

_Harry swore in Parsel as he sank down to the floor. "Who did this?"_

"_How…Albus."_

"_What?"_

"_Albus, if you can hear me and you probably can, you will let us out this instant!"_

_A note appeared. _

_Until your differences are resolved, you will not leave this room._

"_DUMBLEDORE!" Snape yelled, surprisingly finding himself not alone in yelling it, as Harry joined in. _

_Harry sighed as their yelling went unheard. "Screw it, Dumbles can't hear us." he snarled as he took off his robe and lay it on the floor before transfiguring it into a camp bed with a decent pillow and a fairly thick blanket. _

"_What are you doing?"_

_Harry looked at him, "What does it look like I'm doing? We're all but enemies. Hell will freeze over before our differences are resolved."_

"_It's Friday night, and it is right before Christmas."_

"_And I'm one of the three students actually staying here this Christmas."_

"_Yes: Abbott, Goldstein and you."_

_Harry scoffed, "I won't be missed. What about you?"_

"_I hate Christmas."_

"_Enough said." he said before he began thinking about Voldemort and somehow Snape seemed to read his mind - or it was the look on his face that gave him away and spoke up._

"_He won't summon me, either."_

"_What?" he asked before he turned to look at his Professor._

"_He wants me to begin preparing some potions to help his right hand gain back her sanity."_

"_Bellatrix! You want to give her back her sanity! Are you Nuts!" he exclaimed._

"_They take a full two months to prepare. He also knows that it will take longer if I have to brew them under Dumbledore's nose."_

"_And you'll do it?"_

"_If I do, the Longbottoms will regain their sanity."_

_Harry was involuntarily impressed, "You'll give my Godmother her sanity back?"_

_Severus looked at him, "How do you know that?"_

"_Neville told me that my mum was his. I got curious so I wrote the Ministry Department of Records. They told me."_

_Snape nodded. _

_Harry sighed as he lay down on the bed and stared at the ceiling before deciding that as long as he spoke in Parsel he could probably begin his memorization for the Nine Methods that Loki had told him about. _

_From across the room, Severus sighed as he heard a light hissing noise before determining it to be coming from Potter. 'At least he's quiet about it.' he thought as he took off his own cloak to reveal a medium gray shirt with his black pants._

_He then transfigured it into a comfier version of a camp bed before he mentally went through the twelve uses of Dragon's blood, properties, what potions it could be used in and then the uses of the ingredients in those potions. _

_Harry's light bulb went off about midnight. "That's it!" he exclaimed as he pulled out the two-way mirror. _

"_You had that this entire time!" Snape snarled as he grabbed the mirror and almost dropped it when he saw the unofficial symbol of the elite. "Where did you get this!"_

_Harry looked at him, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Where did you get this!" he demanded again as he saw a symbol that he had not seen for seventeen years. _

_Harry looked at him, "How in the name of the Ancient Gods do you know that symbol?"_

"_Then you do know it."_

"_I am a stranger from the east searching for that which is lost."_

"_I am a former." _

_Harry frowned, "What?"_

"_What level are you, Potter?"_

"_Journeyman."_

"_I was a J - 4 before I was forced to leave."_

"_You only got to Delta?"_

"_Yes." he said briskly. _

"_I apologize, Professor. But it isn't exactly every day that I find out that one of my Professors has an affiliation with the same organization as I." he said as he took the mirror. "Calling out to my mentor Magnus level 2 Raiden of the Lightning Storm."_

_It went blank. _

"_Magnus Raiden!" he exclaimed forcefully._

_Nothing._

"_Raiden, you god damn son of a bitch. ANSWER ME!"_

"_Is that how you speak with all of your mentors? I assume the mentor/student ratio is the same?" Severus asked as he looked at the teen who looked to be slightly more than frazzled that his mentor wasn't answering his call._

_Harry nodded, "Yeah, but … Raiden never…. He's always…" he said before he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. _

"_I began training shortly after I turned 16, when I was approached by a metamorph." Severus offered in the attempt to get the teen to calm down, besides what he was saying was practically ancient history now._

"_A Meta? But they never…"_

"_They knew I would have to spy somehow and taught me everything they could. My mentor called me a lug about but I never minded. He had two students, myself and another. The lad was from Egypt, could do things that I doubt even you could considering your control."_

_Harry nodded as he yawned. _

"_Were you supposed to train tonight?"_

_Harry nodded, "Supposed to was the key word there. I ran a few times around the lake and did my quota already this morning." he said as he went over to his camp bed, took off his shoes and transfigured his clothes into warm flannel pajamas. "I'll have to do it as well tomorrow morning."_

"_As will I."_

"_What?"_

"_Just because I left, does not mean that I did not take a few things with me."_

_Harry nodded as he closed his eyes and instantly the slight morphing he'd been practicing all day disappeared._

_Snape looked at him, and scowled. The brat looked too much like Lily when he was sleeping._

_Loki sighed as he looked across the training grounds. It was nights like this that he was grateful to have an intelligent student. Gryffin hadn't questioned when Loki told him how to do the seamless morphing, but some snot-nosed brat from New York (USA) did. The kid needed a healthy dose of a training session with America's finest …Raiden. _

_Stupid detention giving prick… stupid Raven._

_Harry sighed as he woke up at five AM the next morning. He wished he could get more sleep but after four years of getting up at 5 to do his exercises, he couldn't. _

_He transfigured his clothing into a sweat suit, thanking Merlin that he knew how to do basic cleaning charms, before he began his routine. _

_Snape awoke at five thirty to see the boy doing push-ups, on the stone floor and on his knuckles. _

"_Good morning, Professor." Harry said, not pausing with his push-ups. _

"_Potter."_

"_The way you say that, makes it seem as though you only see me as my father's son, sir. Or do you forget that in order to have been born, it was necessary for me to have two parents?" he said cheekily as he stood up and stretched before looking around the room. "And no where to run."_

"_If we weren't in here, I would give you detention. As we are, as soon as we are released I doubt I shall ever want to look at your face again."_

"_You'll kick me out of class?" he said hopefully._

"_Not that fortunate. Your skills are impeccable, loathe as I admit."_

_Harry grinned, "Yeah, Walkyrie taught me after my mentor saw my grades in your class. He said that I'd just have to do so well that at least you could give me an E. It worked, especially during third year." he mused. "Although he did forgive that time Neville exploded the potion. I'd been so busy trying to stabilize what I knew to be ingredients that I didn't think about anything he could have added."_

"_What is the last you remember from that day?" Snape asked, curious._

"_Pain. When the potion blew up in my face after I shoved Neville out of the way. Mione said that I stayed around Draco that day but for the life of me I can't remember it."_

"_Draco?" he asked._

"_He's just trying to be what his father wants him to be. I guess that's where I have a bit of a luxury - my father isn't here trying to turn me into his clone."_

"_Potter, you and I would be the only ones that I would admit this to, but you are more like your mother than many people give you credit for."_

"_Thank you sir." he said as he continued his own work out and noticed as Snape rolled up his own sleeves (the Dark Mark showing) and began to do an abbreviated version of what he was doing. "You still do the workout?"_

_Severus nodded, "I am no sloth."_

"_So…" Harry began as he began to do one armed push-ups. _

"_What?"_

"_What was your codename?"_

"_Why should I tell you?" he asked acerbically. _

_Harry shrugged, "I just think we're going to be in here for a while."_

"_Once again Potter, your abilities of deduction astound me."_

"_You don't have to be so harsh, you know."_

"_I don't? Potter, my former mentor kicked me out of the Elite as soon as the Dark Lord approached me. Of course I have the right to be harsh."_

"_No you don't."_

"_What?"_

"_You don't. Not really, I don't mean to say that you have the right to be a little harsh towards someone who represents everything you were forced to give up for one deranged psychopath but at the very least you could help me out."_

"_Ymir gave me my name."_

"_Ymir?" Harry said as he stopped. "You're…Raven."_

_Now it was Severus's turn to stop. "How do you know that name?"_

"_It's true, then?" he asked as he sprang to his feet and Severus did the same._

"_Of course it's true!" Snape snarled and Harry put his arms up as a means of placating the angry Professor - who was now officially a former Elite who was taught by someone who had enough power to make sure that his next training session would be VERY painful._

_Harry sighed, "Who did you train with?"_

"_What?"_

"_You did train with someone, right? My mentor throws me against Falcon at every opportunity he gets."_

"_I trained." _

"_With who?"_

"_A Meta, if you really want to know."_

"_Loki? You trained with Loki didn't you? I mean, if you're Raven then it makes sense how many times he's compared the two of us." he said as he thought about all of his previous training sessions with his two mentors._

"_What do you mean by that?"_

"_Every time I would start to slow down, he would bring up the fact that you were always willing to work harder just to prove that you belonged there." he said thoughtfully as he sat down on his camp bed while Severus / Raven remained standing._

"_He talks about me?"_

_Harry nodded, "Every once and a while. He doesn't like to betray the fact that there was an Elite who had to leave not of his own volition but because he couldn't have two masters. He told me that you never took the Tattoo."_

"_No, I knew that the Dark Lord would be interested in my abilities. I didn't enter his service until a year before you were born."_

"_And you took the Mark then?" he said as he glanced at the tattoo on Severus's forearm._

"_I had very little choice, Potter." Snape explained. _

"_I might agree with you except for the fact that I know that they wouldn't have held something like that against you for so long. If you wanted you could re-join the service."_

"_You make it sound as though I have not given that very option any thought over the years."_

"_Have you?"_

"_Yes, if you truly want to know." he said. "But I also knew that he wasn't dead and that if I bore the sign of any sort of training, I would have to be a spy for three organizations and not two."_

"_That makes sense, but I doubt that Imhotep would let you take any of the secrets to Voldemort."_

"_He wouldn't, I would be dead before my body hit the ground." he said quietly._

"_You've given this a lot of thought, then?"_

_Severus nodded, "Yes, I have. Loki offered me the completion of my training after your mother stopped the Dark Lord but I knew he was not dead and I had to decline."_

_Harry nodded before he groaned._

"_Are you alright?"_

"_I never took my trunk out of my pocket." he said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his shrunken trunk and enlarged it with a wave of his wand. _

"_A trunk?"_

"_A prepared Elite is a living Elite."_

"_And an unprepared one?"_

"_Dead, according to my primary mentor." he said as he took out a book outlining the scouting expedition that they were going to do. He got out a book that he thought might interest Raven as it outlined the modern history of the Elite and tossed it to him. _

"_You trust me with this?"_

"_You squeal and I'll make sure to tell my mentor. His mentor was Ares."_

_Snape paled, he remembered the stories about Ares. The man had truly earned his reputation over the years. "Very well."_

* * *

It was another day before Dumbledore finally let them out. By then the two had more or less agreed to disagree. It was not saying that they still didn't harbor some sort of dislike for one another but they did agree that that would be swept aside until the end of the war.

Snape ended up being the one who seemed to understand where others did not . It wasn't as thought they had their own share of feelings that neither of them cared to admit to one another but the animosity on such a large scale was gone for the most part.

Fortunately, that didn't stop the occasional detention that Snape assigned him. After all, just because they were on better terms didn't mean that Harry could get away with anything in his classroom.

A further bad point was that Harry turned into a carrier pigeon for letters between Ardeth Fehr and Severus Snape - until the man came to Hogwarts, that is.


	6. Chapter 6

ELITE - Flash backs - FINAL CHAPTER

0-O-0

Disclaimer - I own nothing that you obviously recognize. I hope I own the Elite as it came from within my own mind… although that might have something to do with my own insanity - perhaps. Anyway, this should be the final part of the Flashbacks.

Explanation: The little birdie in my head lied to myself and told me that I'd finished this... Sorry if anyone wanted to know what happened in his 7th year.

0-O-0

Harry walked along the shore of the Black Lake. It was getting dark both inside and outside of his mind as he ventured further and further into his own mind.

Outside of his mind the sun was about to set and inside of his mind, his sixth and seventh years came to mind. Not that the rest of fifth year wasn't exciting as Ardeth Fehr taught the DADA class in accordance with ICW standards.

_Ardeth Fehr stood in front of the class as the fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class came in. He grinned feral-ly as he saw his student come in, not that it wasn't conspicuous as the teen was changing his hair color every thirty seconds. _

"_Good morning class."_

"_Good morning Professor." they replied and from the back of the room he saw the subtle sign that Gryffin did to provide Loki with the knowledge that he recognized his mentor. _

'_This is going to be fun.' he thought as he smiled evilly. _

"_Right, we have five months to un-do the damage that blasted woman did unto your minds. May Allah give you reprieve for I will not." he promised the class and saw Gryffin sat up straighter, knowing what was to come. _

"_Potter!"_

"_Yes sir?" Harry said somewhat timidly. _

"_Name the three positive uses of Avada Kedavra, Imperio and the Cruciatus Curse."_

"_Each sir?"_

"_Just name them."_

"_Yes sir, Avada Kedavra could be used as a mercy killing, right?"_

"_Asking or telling me?"_

"_Oh, er, telling you sir."_

"_Two more, Potter."_

"_Er, the Imperious Curse could be used to help someone do something they were too afraid to do."_

"_For instance?"_

"_Er, if someone was too scared to do something that would save their life someone could Imperio them to make them do and thereby save their life."_

_Hermione had out a quill and was now taking notes. _

"_And the Cruciatus?"_

_Harry flinched at that one, especially at the calm look on Loki's face. He knew that the man couldn't favor him but why did he have to make everything seem so blasé? "Er, the, er, Cruciatus Curse could be used to make someone feel."_

"_How?"_

"_Well, it feels like your nerves are on fire, so it might help someone who was paralyzed regain feeling?"_

"_Good. Write me forty more centimeters on that topic, Potter." he said as he turned to the blackboard and began to write a few topics about the essays he was going to have them write._

_Harry paled but nodded, "Yes sir."_

"_Sir!" Hermione said in indignation. _

"_Miss Granger?" he said as he turned back._

"_Don't you know about-"_

"_About Mr. Potter's familiarity with the three Curses? Yes I am well familiar with the topic."_

"_But then why-"_

"_Why do I have him write about them?"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Because, you need to realize that everything has its good and bad parts. I chose Mr. Potter for that topic specifically because of his familiarity with the curses. Everyone is going to get a topic that they are not going to be comfortable with. Miss. Granger, I want you to write about how Magical creatures are dependent upon wizard kind."_

"_What?" she asked with a look of outrage that said that she was torn between refusing the assignment and not doing the assignment._

"_Yes, I think that will be an excellent topic for you. Mr. Malfoy and Miss Parkinson will write about the flip side, about how we are dependent on them and trust me, if I find even a sentence similar I will not even bother to read the rest before I refuse to give even a single point for the essay." he warned sternly._

_Malfoy looked like he just ate one of Dumbledore's lemon drops._

"_Everyone else will pick a topic out of the hat." he said as a hat appeared and went around the students, who reached in and picked a topic. _

_Ron looked sick, Neville looked intrigued (he got a Herbology related topic) and Lavender screamed when she read her topic about the side effects of certain curses on the caster (she feared for her attributes). _

"_Oh, and class dismissed." he said as the bell rang. _

0-O-0

Things really didn't pick up until sixth year when the Elite began tracking down the horcruxes. It was a tedious process and by the end of the year only half of them were found and destroyed.

Seventh year, the WAR came to Hogwarts.

0-O-0

_Harry laughed as his girlfriend hit Ron with a hex that turned his hair platinum blonde - Gwen had come to Hogwarts at her parent's insistence and had been sorted into Ravenclaw for their final year. _

_Ron glared at his friend from across the breakfast table but was noticed by some to be frantically trying spells underneath the table to turn his hair back. _

_It was then that Hermione ran up to them, "Harry!"_

_Harry turned, he was still tired as they had spent the entire time on their prefect rounds (the Quidditch Captain across the table had laughed when he saw his friend's state that morning and jokingly reminded him about the team's Quidditch practice that evening after dinner) chasing after Peeves who decided that he was going to dive-bomb the Great Hall and splatter paint McGonagall's classroom in green and silver paint. _

"_Hermione, if this is about the prefect rounds, I am point blank refusing tonight. I'm Head Boy! Don't I get some sort of diplomatic immunity or something like that?"_

"_No, but Dumbledore is at the gates. There's a whole bunch of people there and the anti - floo network and the anti portkey wards have been activated."_

"_What?" Harry frowned as he reached into his pocket, grabbed a Navitas Potion and downed it. Instantly, he was awake. _

"_They're wearing grey robes."_

_Harry paled and turned to everyone in the hall. "EVERYONE SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" he yelled. _

_The hall went quieter than a tomb. _

"_Thank you." he said as he went to the closed doors of the Great Hall and was just about to open them when they were opened from the other direction and fifty members of the WAR (Warrior and Angels Regime) along with Thoth and Imhotep came in. _

_Harry looked between them and Dumbledore, "What's going on? Who are you?" he demanded while he allowed for the flash of recognition to be given to Imhotep. "Wait, I know you."_

_Imhotep nodded as he stepped forward, "We have a warrant, young one." he said as he held out his hand and Thoth put a scroll in it and he further passed it onto Harry. _

_Harry read it, rolled it back up and gave it to Imhotep before he took off his robe and banished it to the hooks by the door. He then calmly and carefully, unbuttoned his long sleeves and rolled up his sleeves; he showed his wrist tattoo to the Elite and held his arms out to them. _

"_Inculpatus." Imhotep declared loudly for everyone to hear._

_Then the WAR members spread out and the Gryffindors were quick to follow Harry's lead and rolled up their sleeves. _

_Every so often a cry of "Inculpatus" or "Pur" were heard in the hall. Until Thoth got to Hermione Jane Granger, who refused. _

_Harry quickly ran over to his friend, "Hermione, roll up your sleeve."_

"_Why?"_

"_Hermione! They have a warrant and the authority to arrest anyone who either refuses to bare their arms without any glamours or charms or has a dark mark. They will arrest you if you don't!"_

_Hermione paled and quickly bared her arms. _

"_Putus." Thoth declared and nodded his white blonde head to Harry in appreciation. _

0-O-0

In that day half of the Hufflepuff sixth and seventh years were arrested for baring a Dark Mark; three Slytherins - including Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle and Marcus Tigris; two Ravenclaws - Rattan Figaro and a seventh year girl named Bella Swan (1); to even things out two of Ginny's roommates and two other seventh year Gryffindors who shared the 2nd 7th year boys dorm room were found to be carrying the mark.

They begged for Harry to save them.

Harry shook his head, "I will not disobey the law. As it is written, so shall it be done."

0-O-0

Before the Final Battle…

_Harry turned to look at Gwen, the jewelry box in his pocket weighing heavier than an anvil…_

_She looked beautiful, even in Military fatigues that she'd gotten from Loki and her hair pulled back into a severe bun at the nape of her neck. _

"_Gwen? Can I talk to you?" he asked nervously._

_Gwen nodded, frowning as she didn't understand what her boyfriend was so nervous about. "Harry, what is it?"_

"_Gwen… you know I love you."_

_She nodded smiling, "Yes. Harry… we're about to fight the battle that could end this war. What is it?"_

_He went down on one knee and Hermione gasped as she saw what he was doing from across the room. He pulled the box out of his pocket. "Gwenevive Kerrick, I love you more than I love life itself. Will you… after all of this is over… marry me?"_

_She gasped and was about to answer after he slid his mother's engagement ring onto her finger when he pressed his fingers to her lips. _

"_Tell me after the battle. Give me a reason to live." he said with a grin on his face. _

_She nodded, "Fine. But…" she said before she grabbed the back of his head and pulled him down. In three years, he'd grown to be nearly a half head taller than her 5' 10" height (with heels on) and she was glad that they fit perfectly together._

"_To give you an extra incentive." she said with a grin moments before the drums of war began beating._

0-O-0

The final battle had been a literal disaster. The ICW had been called in, and then in order to preserve Harry's cover when he couldn't reveal to the entire world that he was a member of the Elite - Dumbledore did something that few would forget.

Dumbledore, after refusing to train him, took the credit for Harry's training.

Lesson one on how to piss off the Elite. Claim credit where credit has not been earned.

0-O-0

_The battle was one of the Bloodiest that most Elite could remember. The elder Council Members compared it to the battles between Grindlewald's forces back in the day. _

_Harry sighed as he walked tiredly around the encampment of Little Hangleton. Blood and Gore was everywhere seeing as how some Death Eaters had been hit with a spell that the Elite hadn't been sure the effect was - it blew them to smithereens and after hitting the fiftieth Death Eater with one the battlefield was sufficiently saturated with blood. _

_What had been even scarier was when a few WAR had teamed up and hit a Giant with it. It had literally rained blood then. _

_Then he and Voldemort had gone up against each other and it was then that Harry realized just how screwed he would have been had he not accepted the Elite's offer. _

_He got Voldemort with Slytherin's Skean._

_Voldemort's final words were in Parsel, so only Harry knew what they were. "__**Finally, a worthy adversary."**_

"_It's over." he said as realized what he had done. "IT'S OVER!"_

_Looking back, he doubted that Voldemort would have recruited half of them considering that they all surrendered. _

_Bellatrix immediately went after him._

_To say that he got sick of it would have been an understatement. He killed her in revenge for what she did to Frank and Alice. _

_Frank had given him a hug of appreciation for killing the woman who locked him within his own mind for fifteen years. Alice had done nothing more than name their daughter Lily, but that was more than enough especially when she and Frank asked him to be the godfather. _

_He said yes, but then Teddy Lupin cried his eyeballs out when he thought that Lily stole his godfather from him. The two year old turned her hair a vivid purple and then sat in the corner for the next two minutes. Harry explained that it just meant that Teddy had gained something as well - he had a little sister. _

_The grin on Teddy's face nearly frightened him and somewhere in heaven, James was laughing that the Third of the Second Generation was a worthy heir of the Marauder legacy as the first two were. There was a bit speculation among the spirits that Teddy might be more like his father than anyone was willing to admit. Fortunately, he had some of his mother in him._

_That night he was given patrol duty until he saw Freya appear to take over. He'd apparated._

_And the rest was history_

**INTERLUDE**

**THE PROPHECY **

**Somewhere in Romania….**

**Alexandru cel Bun sat in his office, the man was known for his intelligence and as such was over three hundred years of age after finding a way to prolong his life (it was actually the effect of a potion's mistake but he would never tell), reading over the lastest Daily Prophet. It had all of the usual boring things but then he read over a short article that claimed that the Heir of Gryffindor had claimed the family vault. **

**His eyes clouded over to a milky white. **

**TO ENSURE OUR FUTURE,**

**THE ONE WITH THE MARK OF SUWILO COMES,**

**A VETERAN OF THE FUTURE WAR,**

**HE COMES WITHOUT A THOUGHT **

**HE COMES TO GO HOME.**

**BEAR HIS NAME WITH PRIDE AND GLORY,**

**FOR NO ONE ELSE DESERVES THE NAME,**

**CHOSEN ONE FOR ALL ETERNITY,**

**HE WILL SAVE US FROM OURSELVES,**

**AND OUR WRONGFUL PAST,**

**BUT HIS GIFTS WILL UNITE THOSE WHO WILL NOT.**

**THE ELIGERE AND THE COMMUNIS.**

**THE WAR WILL END BEFORE HIS.**

**HE WILL RETURN TO HIS HOME WITH A GIFT….**

**TO ENSURE OUR FUTURE….**

AN:

1 - I needed a name. Sorry to the Bella Swan fans out there. I really don't like her. I finally read the book and I found that I don't like her. Sorry, but unless I can find some good fan fiction that doesn't make her seem so…. So…. URGH! Then I MIGHT consider it.

Thus endeth the Flashbacks.

Not read something you wanted to? Let me know so I can add it in. It is NEVER too late.

Cheers!

Rae


End file.
